La Naissance D'Un Amour
by Lolyta Arlert
Summary: Fanfiction SNK : ERERI - Depuis quelques temps, Eren agit bizarrement, ce qui ne plaît pas forcément à Levi...


_Un sentiment titanesque_

Dans un réfectoire, un homme buvait un café tout en réfléchissant. Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui puisqu'il s'agissait du Caporal-Chef Levi Ackerman, membre important du bataillon d'exploration qui luttait contre les Titans, ces créatures humanoïdes qui dévoraient les êtres humains. Ce soldat hautement gradé n'avait jamais un temps de répit, entre les expéditions Extra Muros, l'entretien du château dans lequel vivaient les soldats et l'entraînement des jeunes recrues. Même lors de rare moment ou il pouvait boire un café comme maintenant, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il devait être incapable de se reposer. Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, n'arrêtait pas de l'intriguer. Cette jeune recrue de la 104 ème division d'entraînement, Eren Jeager, ne cessait d'inquiéter le Caporal-Chef. D'abord, ce garçon pouvait se transformer en Titan, l'espèce humanoïde qu'il s'efforce de combattre. Déjà, c'était étrange. Mais le pire, c'est que le jeune homme ne savais pas contrôler ce pouvoir. Ce gamin cumulait beaucoup trop de défauts au goût de Levi. Mais depuis quelques temps, même dans sa forme humaine, le jeune soldat adoptait un comportement bizarre. Après avoir bue son café, Levi songea une énième fois aux agissements du gamin dont il avait pris la responsabilité.

Tout d'abord, Eren semblait vouloir éviter son supérieur par tout les moyens possibles. Chaque jours, les nouveaux soldats devaient s'entraîner pour perfectionner leurs techniques à la manœuvre tridimensionnel avec des membres de l'armée ayant plus d'expérience. Levi faisait parti des soldats devant encadrer des jeunes et il voulut dans un premier temps s'occuper personnellement d'Eren, l'ayant pris sous sa propre responsabilité. Dans un premier temps, les entraînements eurent un effet positif sur Jeager, qui faisait des progrès énormes. Levi était très satisfait de voir que ce gamin allait vite devenir aussi fort que lui s'il continuait de s'entraîner avec lui. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'Eren ne change de comportement.

Un après-midi, Levi attendait son élève comme d'habitude sur le terrain. Le Caporal-Chef soupira d'un air désapprobateur: il était en retard. Eren Jeager était, pour la première fois depuis des mois, en retard. Mais soudainement, il vit une silhouette s'approcher. Bizarre, de loin, ça ne ressemblait pas à la démarche d'Eren. Cette démarche semblait plus hésitante, presque peureuse. Plus la silhouette s'avançait, plus Levi pouvait distinguer la personne qui venait vers lui: un peu plus petit qu'Eren, des cheveux blonds qui s'agitaient à chaque pas, des yeux bleus replis d'appréhension et la bouche tordu en un sourire d'excuse, non, ce n'était pas du tout Eren mais son ami d'enfance, Armin Arlert. Rien qu'à sa vue, Levi savait que ce que le jeune homme allait lui dire n'allais pas lui plaire. La situation n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, Jeager n'était pas là alors qu'il était attendu et Arlert venait alors que personne ne lui avait demander de venir. Lorsque Armin fut arriver devant son supérieur, il exécuta le salut militaire et se mit à parler de manière hésitante: «Bonjour Caporal-Chef! Hum, euh désolé de venir vous voir mais euh Eren a insisté à ce que nous échangions d'instructeur cet après-midi, dit-il gêné, conscient que la situation ne plaisait pas à son supérieur. J'ai bien essayer de lui demander pourquoi, il n'a pas voulu me répondre et lorsque je lui ai dit que vous ne serriez peut-être pas d'accord, il n'a rien voulu entendre, ajouta t-il sur un ton d'excuse.»

Le sang de Levi ne fit qu'un tour. «Alors comme ça le gamin croit que c'est lui qui commande ici» se dit-il, sans quitter le jeune Arlert des yeux. «je suis le Soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité, la personne que je veux entraîner est Eren Jeager, le dernier Espoir de l'Humanité. Qu'on peut aussi appeler monumental idiot. Il a vraiment cru que j'accepterais d'exercer son copain juste parce-qu'il voulait échanger d'instructeur? Mais quel capricieux ce gosse, faut lui apprendre qui commande ici.»

Regardant plus froidement Armin, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, il demanda « - dit moi Arlert, qui est ton instructeur d'habitude?

Petra Ral Monsieur, répondit le plus jeune, se doutant de ce qu'allait faire son interlocuteur.

Et sur quel terrain vous exercez-vous?

Celui derrière le château Monsieur.

Bien, nous allons y aller, je vais vous restituer à ma collègue, et ma collègue va me restituer mon bien.

Tandis qu'ils se rendaient à pied au terrain qu'occupait Petra avec, hypothétiquement, Eren, Levi se demandai ce qui avait pris ce dernier d'avoir demander à son meilleur ami d'échanger leurs instructeur. Même s'il n'avait pas un QI défiant la moyenne, Jeager n'était pas non plus un imbécile, il devait savoir que cela ne plairait pas au Caporal-Chef. Puis admettons que Jeager soit réellement un imbécile, Armin avait dit à Levi qu'il avait questionner Eren et tenter de lui faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée. En temps normal, Eren aurait fait confiance à son ami, sachant que celui-ci était très intelligent et avait souvent raison donc il aurait abandonner cette idée stupide. Jetant un œil vers le blond qui marchait à ses côtés, il le vit les yeux vers le sol, l'air vaguement en colère. Il devait en vouloir à son ami de l'avoir mis dans cette situation embarrassante.

Enfin arrivés au terrain, les deux hommes virent Eren discuter avec Petra. En s'approchant, il virent plus précisément Eren se faire réprimander par Petra.

Mais enfin Eren c'est absurde, tu as le privilège d'avoir le Caporal-Chef Levi comme instructeur mais tu veux t'entraîner avec moi? Écoute c'est ridicule, surtout que c'est lui qui a demander personnellement à t'entraîner, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant et... Oh Caporal-Chef!

Suite à cette exclamation de la jeune femme, Jeager se retourna lentement. Ce que vit Levi l'étonna grandement. Il n'avait plus devant lui le jeune homme courageux et déterminé à combattre les titans mais un jeune garçon au regard honteux, les joues rouges et l'air gêné. Mais celui ci se repris vite et exécuta en un sursaut le salut militaire devant son supérieur. Voyant que son collègue attendait une explication, Petra s'empressa de parler: «- Caporal-Chef, je vois que vous avez amener le jeune Arlert avec vous. Jeager m'a expliquer avoir voulu échanger d'instructeur pour apprendre des «techniques différentes» mais avant que vous n'arriviez, je lui expliquer que ce n'était pas à lui de décider de ça. Il a également prétexter qu'Arlert avait besoin de cours du meilleur soldat pour enfin devenir meilleur au combat mais je me suis permise de lui dire que les progrès d'Arlert n'étaient pas votre priorité.

Bien Petra, répondit Levi d'un ton neutre. Maintenant si vous me permettez, je vais récupérer Jeager.

le Jeager en question n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il s'était mis à rougir de plus en plus violemment pendant le compte rendu de Petra et il redoutait la suite des événements. Il s'était permis de jeter un regard à Armin avant de suivre le Caporal-Chef mais les yeux de son meilleur ami semblait exprimer deux choses, la première étant «je t'avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée» et la deuxième «bon courage pour la suite».

Le trajet jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement se fit dans le silence total, les deux hommes étant occupés par leurs pensées. Mais le trajet pris fin, et les deux soldats devaient parler, enfin, surtout Levi.

«- Alors comme ça on ne veut plus s'entraîner avec moi? Dit moi sale gosse, comment a tu pu croire une seule seconde que tu pouvait prendre ce genre de décision à la dernière minute sans m'en parler avant? Pense tu sincèrement que tu as ton mot à dire sur le déroulement des exercices à la tridimensionnalité? Dit Levi en se rapprochant d'Eren d'un air menaçant. Écoute moi bien gamin, je peux comprendre que tes hormones soient en marche et que tu recherche la compagnie d'une supérieure féminine mais rentre ça dans ton crâne: tu es sous _ma_ responsabilité, tu es donc _ma_ propriété. Que ça te plaise ou non, tu n'as pas une entière liberté tant que tu m'appartient. Donc quand je dois t'entraîner, je ne veux voir que toi et personne d'autre à ta place. Tu ne décide de rien, c'est moi qui contrôle ton emploi du temps. Recommence encore ce genre de caprice infantile et je te jure que je me ferais une joie de frapper la tête à claque que tu es. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Jeager?»

Levi contempla l'effet qu'avait produit sa réprimande sur le plus jeune. Celui-ci était encore cramoisi et semblait faire un effort considérable pour garder les yeux ouvert, son regard évitant tout contact avec son Caporal-Chef. Il avait refait le salut militaire mais semblait renfrogné, comme s'il voulait rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules. Il ne put répondre que par un faible «oui monsieur», ce dont se contenta Levi pour le moment. Eren rattrapa légèrement son erreur en s'appliquant à ses exercices de tridimensionnalité, malgré quelques erreurs d'inattentions. Mais durant tout l'entraînement, il fuyait le regard du Caporal-Chef.

Toujours dans le réfectoire, Levi repensait encore et encore à Eren. Chaque jour, même lorsqu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser dans un couloir, le jeune homme rougissait et semblait gêné. Il était si intimidant que ça? Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il parle à Jeager et vite car s'il avait un problème quelconque, cela pouvait le déconcentrer. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air rêveur pendant les séances d'entraînement depuis quelques jours, et ce n'était pas bon. On ne peut pas se permettre de rêver face à un titan, même lorsqu'on est soit-même un semi titan. Après avoir nettoyer sa tasse de café, Levi se leva et pris la direction de la salle de repos, occupée cette heure-ci par la 104 ème brigade. Oui, il devait parler au gamin maintenant.

Dans la salle de repos, l'ambiance n'était pas triste. Tout le monde bavardait, riait et profitait de cet instant libre où l'on ne songeait plus aux titans ni à la mort. Chacun s'occupait de diverse manière: Sasha s'empiffrait de nourriture qu'elle avait voler au garde-manger sous les yeux envieux de Connie, Ymir et Christa se racontèrent des anecdotes qui leurs étaient arrivées dans la journée, Eren, Mikasa et Armin regardaient ensemble le livre qu'avait déniché ce dernier dans la bibliothèque du château. Alors que tout le monde était occupé, un autre membre de la 104 ème brigade fit son entrée dans la pièce.

Jean Kirchtein revenait des écuries et n'avait qu'une envie, se poser. Seulement, les trois tables de la salle de repos étaient toute prises, il lui fallait donc faire un choix. Ils n'avaient pas de grande affinité avec Christa et Ymir, il s'entendait bien avec Sasha et Connie mais ces deux là étaient maintenant en train de jouer à se lancer de la nourriture et essayer de la rattraper au vol par la bouche et Jean, plutôt fatigué, ne voulait pas se mêler de ça. Mais la dernière table était la pire. Tout d'abord il y avait Armin. Bon il n'avait aucun soucis avec lui, c'était même l'une des personnes les plus sympa de la brigade, il était aimable avec tout le monde, s'il n'y avait eue que lui à cette table, il s'y serais assis sans réfléchir. Mais à ses côtés se tenait Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman. Cette jolie fille aux magnifiques cheveux noirs, cette fille qui avait été classée première au classement d'entraînement, cette fille sur qui il avait flashé dès la première fois qu'elle était passée devant lui, cette fille... qui l'avait rejetée. Froidement. Et pour rejoindre qui? Celui qui était également aux côtés d'Armin. Lui, le Crétin Suicidaire à demi titan à qui Mikasa offrait toute son attention. Alors que les deux garçons à table regardait le livre qu'ils avaient entre les mains, la belle brune n'avait d'yeux que pour Jeager. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire demi-tour et retourner dehors, Armin remarqua sa présence et s'empressa de lui proposer de se joindre à Mikasa, Eren et lui. Touché par l'attention de celui qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme un ami, il décida donc de s'installer, en dépit de sa rivalité avec l'Idiot Suicidaire.

Sincèrement ravi de la présence de Jean mais également conscient de l'inimitié entre ce dernier et Eren, Armin se dépêcha de lancer une conversation autour de la table pour éviter que les deux rivales commencent comme à leur habitude de se chamailler.

Content que tu sois là Jean! Regarde ce que j'ai trouver tout-à-l'heure en nettoyant un des bureaux du deuxième étage, c'est un vieux livre regroupant de vieilles histoires appelées «contes». C'est fantastique!

Hum, intéressant, répondit Jean, mais c'est quoi l'intérêt de lire ça?

Ben c'est distrayant! Ça permet de s'évader le temps d'une lecture, dit Armin, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Ah je vois.

J'aime bien ces histoires aussi, dit Eren. Je les trouves fascinantes. Et toi Mikasa?

Oui c'est intéressant, répondit-elle calmement.

Un lourd silence s'installa sur la tablée. Décidément, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, Armin n'arrivait pas à trouver un sujet qui permette à ses deux amis de communiquer naturellement. Il trouvait la situation tellement ridicule. Il savait que Jean avait des sentiments pour Mikasa, plusieurs fois il l'avait vue en train de l'admirer discrètement. Ensuite il savait, et ça depuis des années, que Mikasa aimait profondément Eren. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait aussi remarqué qu'Eren était différent. Au départ, il sentait que son ami était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas de qui. Bien vite, il réfléchit à quelques hypothèses: il ne songea pas du tout à Mikasa car Eren n'as jamais montrer le moindre signe d'attirance envers la jeune femme, au contraire, malgré son amitié envers elle, le semi-titan en avait plus qu'assez de l'avoir toujours sur le dos pour le «protéger». Il avait songer à une fille de la 104ème brigade mais il n'était pas très proche d'elles donc ça semblait faux. Le jour où Eren avait insister pour échanger d'instructeur avec lui, Armin se dit qu'il tenait une piste. Il pensa donc que son ami était amoureux de Petra, jeune membre de l'escouade Levi, assez jolie. Mais le jeune stratège comprit également ce jour là qu'il avait tout faux lorsque il vit son ami d'enfance rougir non pas face à une femme mais face au Caporal-Chef Levi. Face à tant d'amour à sens unique, Armin avait un peu de peine pour ses amis mais il ne pouvait pas les aider car officiellement personne ne s'était confier à lui donc il était censé ne rien savoir.

Tandis que le silence persistait à table, la porte s'ouvrit et les conversations se turent. Car quand le Caporal-Chef Levi entre dans une pièce, on se tait et on attend les ordres.

Lorsque ce dernier trouva sa cible, il s'approcha et lui ordonna «- Jeager, suis-moi, j'ai à te parler.» puis il partit pour quitter la pièce, ledit Jeager sur ses talons. Comme souvent, dès qu'ils se croisaient, Eren rougissait et semblait mal à l'aise mais Levi était satisfait car il allait enfin savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec ce garçon. Enfin arriver dans le bureau du Caporal-Chef, celui-ci ferma la porte à clé tandis que le jeune homme à ses côté attendais de savoir la raison de cet entretien.

«- Dit moi Jeager, commença Levi. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi en ce moment?

-Hein?! S'étonna dans un premier temps la jeune recrue avant de se rattraper. Euh je veut dire je n'ai aucun problème monsieur.

-Vraiment? Si tu n'as aucun problème, alors tu vas en avoir. Depuis des semaines tu à l'air étrange et tu oses me dire que je me trompe? Je sais reconnaître lorsque l'un de mes soldats ne va pas bien donc lorsque je demande quel est le problème j'aimerais qu'au lieu que tu me fasses perdre mon temps comme maintenant, tu me dises directement ce qui te perturbe. Alors, tu vas parler sale gosse? Dit moi ce qui te fait rougir comme ça chaque jour.

-Vous... vous voulez vraiment savoir, Caporal-Chef?

-si tu continue à tourner autour du pot je te colle une gifle, je n'aime pas gaspiller mon temps.

Soudain, le regard d'Eren avait changer. Tout d'abord, il ne fuyait plus la vue de Levi, dorénavant il le regardait franchement. Ses yeux s'étaient rempli d'une détermination nouvelle et il rougissait un peu moins. Tout en s'approchant de son supérieur, Eren dit d'une voix douce «je vais tout vous dire, Caporal-Chef. Ce qui me perturbe, ce qui me déconcentre, ce qui me ronge de l'intérieur est également ce qui me rend heureux, ce qui me pousse à être le meilleur, ce qui berce mes rêves la nuit, dit-il en s'approchant de l'oreille de Levi pour y murmurer: Ce qui me fait rougir, c'est vous Caporal-Chef Levi.»

En prononçant ce nom, _son_ nom, la voix d'Eren avait tressaillis. Mais il tachait de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait très fort et son esprit était quelque peu embrouillé. Il l'avait enfin avoué, son amour pour Levi. Mais à présent il était tétanisé, tout proche de l'homme qu'il aimait. Incapable de bouger, il attendait une réaction. Mais Levi, sous le choc de cette révélation, ne savait que faire, ni que dire. Sur ses joues, il sentait la chaleur dégagée par le jeune homme près de lui, une chaleur humaine qui contrastait avec sa propre allure, froide et neutre. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce gamin avait pu tomber amoureux de lui. Il avait beau être le Soldat le plus Fort de l'Humanité, il n'en restais pas moins petit et... hum, ça devait être son seul défaut finalement. Même s'il ne comprenait pas la cause de cette situation embarrassante, il se surprit à... apprécier ce moment. Oui, avoir Eren tout près de lui c'était... bien. Son cœur commençait à battre un peu plus vite contre son gré. Le gamin lui faisait de l'effet? En tout cas, sa déclaration ne l'avait pas laisser de marbre. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit Eren bouger. Le jeune homme s'était redressé et le regardait droit dans les yeux, d'un air à la fois tendre et désespéré. Levi le regardait également, sous un jour nouveau. Le Caporal-Chef commençait à trouver le gamin anormalement mignon. Le voir comme ça rougissant, presque tremblant devant lui provoqua un déclic dans son esprit, il aimai le voir comme ça, mal à l'aise mais assez sûr de lui pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Levi, pris d'une envie soudaine, tendit la main vers celle d'Eren, sans se départir de son expression neutre, sans quitter des yeux le regard de la jeune recrue. Quand il pris sa main, il vit Eren sursauter et rougir encore plus. Il sentait ses propres joues se colorer également grâce à ce contact physique. Maintenant, Eren le regardait d'un air un peu effrayé, ne sachant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Des milliers de fois dans son esprit il avait imaginer ce genre de moment mais il n'aurais jamais penser que ça se réaliserais. Il voyait le Caporal-Chef légèrement rougir en face de lui. _Son_ Caporal-Chef, l'homme le plus fort qu'il ai jamais connu, celui qui ne laisse jamais transparaître la moindre émotion, était en train de rougir. À cause de lui. S'en était trop pour le jeune homme, voir le Caporal-Chef Levi Ackerman rougir l'avait fait disjoncter. Même lorsqu'il faisait le ménage avec son foulard sur la bouche et son fichu sur la tête il n'était pas aussi mignon. N'en pouvant plus, il se jeta sur les lèvres de Levi et l'embrassa. Se fichant sur le moment de la réaction de son supérieur, il profita de ce moment dont il avait rêver. C'était son premier baiser, il avait des papillons dans le ventre tellement la sensation était plaisante.

Levi, surpris, s'était laisser faire mais même après le coup de la surprise, il n'interrompit pas le baiser. Car il aimait ça lui aussi. Le gamin lui plaisait de plus en plus par son audace. Lui lâchant la main, il agrippa la chemise d'Eren pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui. Eren quand à lui passa ses mains dans le dos du Caporal-Chef, sous la veste brune, pour l'enlacer, tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec la sensation merveilleuse que Levi aimait autant que lui ce moment puisqu'il ne l'avait pas repousser. Au bout d'un moment, les deux hommes durent se séparer, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre leurs souffle et se regardèrent, encore, dans les yeux. Si les sentiments d'Eren étaient présents depuis quelques temps, ceux de Levi venaient de naître. Il ignorait avant ça que l'on pouvait tomber amoureux en seulement quelques minutes. Mais il avait peur. Levi enlaça également Eren dans ses bras et lui dit doucement en baissant la tête «Eren, Jusqu'ici je n'ai réellement aimer que deux personnes dans ma vie. Deux personnes que j'ai rencontrer bien avant d'intégrer le Bataillon d'Exploration. Un homme et une femme qui étaient des gens formidables et qui étaient mes amis. Aujourd'hui, ils sont morts, depuis longtemps. Je crois que je commence à t'aimer Eren... alors s'il te plaît... reste avec moi, surtout, ne les rejoint pas.»

Le jeune homme, ému par l'aveu de Levi, resserra son étreinte encore plus fort tandis qu'il sentit une larme, une unique larme tomber sur sa chemise. Tout en attrapant le menton de l'homme qu'il aimait pour relever son visage vers lui, Eren lui dit tendrement «Tant que tu vivras, je ferais tout pour survivre. Parce-que... je t'aime aussi.» et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa encore.


End file.
